


Sun and Moon

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: Hoseok's been told his whole life he's got his head in the clouds. Sometimes people mean it literally: he spends too much time staring into the sky, wondering what worlds are up there. He especially loves the moon, and the boy he imagines lives there, wandering across the sky at night. Imagine his surprise when one night, the moon comes a little too close to the earth, and Hoseok finds out he isn't the only one who's been dreaming of someone just out of reach.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> I hope my person enjoys this! I had a tough time choosing between the prompts, but this was a lot of fun to write.

Wonho’s fascination with the moon started at a very young age. He remembers the days of his youth, loving to spend time in nature, especially on his grandfather’s farm. He recalls the vivid green of the field and come sunset and the moon rise he would always stare in awe. The moon was so big and round, that it couldn’t help but captivate his imagination. His grandfather had told him the tale of the moon folk, how the moon spirits inhabited the moon looking down to protect the Earth at night. Continuing the magic, he mentioned how during special events the moon spirits would be able to visit Earth and make themselves known. Some may even find a soulmate. But of course, his grandfather left that out as his grandma conveniently told them to come in for dinner.

Ever since then, Wonho always made time to stare and dream about the moon. He always wondered what the moon spirits looked like. And he wanted to share his passion with his friend Kihyun, but they seemed to have a difference of opinion. 

“There’s no way! They can’t exist. Just another folk lore. Now stop dreaming and come play soccer with me.” Kihyun sassed. Wonho loved Kihyun, he really did. The two had been best friends for years. But it was moments like these he wanted to put him in a headlock rather than laugh it off.

“Haha very funny. But I’m telling you they’re really real. You’ll regret those words one day!” Wonho said before chasing after Kihyun as they ran to the soccer field. Meanwhile in a land far far away . . .

It was that time of night again as the sun set and the moon rose. The moon spirits continued watching the Earth and one would think they would be peaceful, but nope.

“They think we don’t exist? The nerve of these people. The disrespect.” The annoyance dripped off of his tongue. The tall pink haired male failed his arms dramatically, not believing the sight down below.

“Not everyone knows about us Hyungwon.” The petite platinum hair male sighed.

“But Jooheon our people are legends! We are one of the few reasons they actually get to exist. If we didn’t regulate the tides they would have drowned by now. The least they could do is be grateful.” He sighed.

“I know but hey at least one person believes in us right? And he looks like your type.” Jooheon teases in a sing-songy voice as he wiggles his eyebrows. Hyungwon rolls his eyes and pouts as his arms cross. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t have a type, much less an Earthling. Besides aren’t we supposed to fall for other moon spirits like you and Hyunwoo?” He retorted, thinking falling in love with anyone else would be next to impossible.

“Well in the rarest case, there are sun spirits that we can fall for but that’s an absolute rarity. They say it only happens every 200 years but you could be the one.” Jooheon giggles as he pokes Hyungwon’s cheek causing the elder to try to bite his finger like a snapping turtle.

“Yeah yeah sure I am the one. I’m going home now, your turn to take watch.” And with that Hyungwon left the pouting dimpled man. 

“Hey you’re mad now but I really think you’re something special.” Jooheon calls after him, taking his stand at the marble post. He sighs to himself shaking his head, “Aish always such a non-believer.”

Back on Earth, it became a habit for Wonho to talk to the moon at night in hopes the moon spirits would hear him. He would always tell them about Kihyun and his sweet family, goals and dreams. But tonight it was a little different. 

“Kihyun always says that you aren’t real. But I know you are. If you could show yourself, that would great. I’d really love to meet you and talk to you.” He smiles wearily, looking up to the moon. After a few more moments of silence, he sighs and turns off light, not realizing the sun tattoo he got on his back two summers ago had started glowing. By then he was completely asleep.

“Hey you’re lover boy is at it again. No wonder you always take this shift. And you say you don’t like him.” Jooheon snickers while Hyungwon throws the nearest thing at him, which happens to be a pillow. 

“Oooh a pillow, I’m so scared!” Jooheon laughs as he catches the pillow in flight. Hyungwon tries to breathe, calming the fire on his cheeks.

“I don’t know why you insist upon teasing me for feelings that definitely don’t exist.” Hyungwon groans, hand resting on his forehead.

“Mhmmm, definitely doesn’t exist.” Jooheon drawls sarcastically. He was then chased out by an annoyed Hyungwon. Maybe having some peace would do him well. By the time he had gotten back to his post, the human was already asleep. He sighed and continued on his watch. 

The days leading up to the eclipse have been very interesting for Wonho. He didn’t usually dream but he started dreaming and actually remembering when he woke up. It was fuzzy at first but he could see a tall man with a blurry white outline. Every night he asked who this man was and just when the man was about to answer he would wake up, frustrated that he kept dream blocking himself. Soon the facial features became even clearer, pouty full lips and cute eyes with light pink hair. And right before bed, Wonho would tell the boy on the moon about it.

“Please! I’m begging you. See me. I want to see you in person and not in my dreams, especially since I don’t know your name. Just give me a sign.” He pouted, hands clasped together and head bowed slightly before opening his eyes to take in the bright moon’s light.

“Wow I have to say, he really has it bad for you Wonnie.” Jooheon teased, giggling. Hyungwon sighed, “Why must you bother me on my shift?”

“For fun. Besides I make your day. I’ve been making your day for years. But tomorrow’s your lucky day. I’m taking your shift so you can go visit your lover boy.” He smiled softly.

“Excuse me?” Hyungwon asked, not sure he heard correctly. Jooheon giggled, “So I was talking to Hyunwoo and you know with that whole buff nerd thing he’s got going on, he knows a lot. Apparently legend has it, our powers get stronger as the next eclipse arrives. You can actually be on Earth but only during the night. Of course it’s only for special cases, but I think you should try.” Hyungwon’s brain turned to mush. Seeing Wonho? In person? Like actually flesh and bones and being able to talk to him? What would they even talk about?

“That’s very kind of you Jooheon. I don’t know . . .” His voice trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. While he was as confident as he was tall, he wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Hyungwon, you’ve been watching this guy for years. And you and I both know you’re super fond of him. At least go down there and tell him your name. Doesn’t he deserve at least that?” Jooheon countered, giving him a puppy dog look exposing his dimples.

“Ah you’re right. Plus if you and Hyunwoo are willing to cancel date night I guess I should comply.” He nodded, slowly feeling his heart race. Hyunwoo popped his head around the corner, “You’re going? Great!” Hyungwon jumped a little while Jooheon smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Awww you came to say hi! Yes he did. He’s going tomorrow. I’m so excited!” Jooheon beams while Hyngwon offers a weak smile. He knows he won’t get any sleep because he’ll be too busy thinking of what to say. So with that he leaves the couple to get a head start on his restless night. Back on Earth . . .

Wonho had a long day. Between going to school and playing on his intramural soccer team, he was exhausted. But of course he always looked forward to the night. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he had a good feeling.

“Hi. It’s me again. I’m about to head to bed. I hope to see you and know your name soon.” He said softly as he did every night. Wonho’s eyes focused on the moon, noting it was bigger than previous nights. Must be the tides he concluded. With that, he slipped into his bed and started to go to sleep. Until he heard some footsteps in his room. He opened his eyes curiously, knowing he couldn’t have fallen asleep that quickly. But the sight he saw was too good to be true. Wonho literally saw the man of his dreams before him in his tall, plump lipped glory.

“Yes. Be in awe of my presence. I am Hyungwon of the Moon and I’m here to-” He would’ve finished his sentenced had he not proceeded to slip on a shirt Wonho had thrown on the floor. The dark haired male immediately got up and went to grab him. Until his hand went through him. Wonho’s eyes widened into the size of giant saucers while Hyungwon stood up slowly.

“Wait a minute. How’d you slip on my shirt, but my hand went through you? Are you a ghost? Am I being haunted?” Wonho started to ramble, thoughts racing almost as fast as he could get the words out. Hyungwon held his hands out and examined them.

“For your information, I’m way too handsome and nice to be a ghost. First of all, I’m the moon spirit you’ve been talking to all these years. Nice to meet you. Second of all, I don’t know. It seems that some of my “body” is solid and some isn’t. As the eclipse grows near, I’ll probably become more solid.” Hyungwon explains, before thinking he’ll have to check the legend books when he gets back on the moon. 

“That’s cool, kinda creepy but cool. I’m just happy you exist! Wait until I tell Kihyun.” The cute male smiles widely in excitement. However, Hyungwon just had a blank look in his eyes and a line for a mouth.

“Oh you mean that non-believer? I doubt he’d know even if I had appeared in front of him.” He sassed, dramatically placing a hand on his forehead. Wonho laughed nodding along as he goes to take a seat on his bed, “Yeah you’re probably right.”

Hyungwon turns to him, admiring his fill cheeks and big smile. Sure, he had seen it a thousand times before but to see it up close and so in person, he felt his heart race and become a big giddy. But of course he had to keep it cool.

“So how did you start believing in Moon Spirits? Very few people nowaday even think about us.” He asked softly. Wonho explained how he grew up on his grandfather’s stories and that he always talked about Moon Spirits and Sun Spirits. At first he thought of them as fun bedtime stories, until he saw his grandfather with a sun tattoo on his shoulder than only shone at night. Then he knew it was real. From then the conversation went on from friends to hobby and life on the moon. Hyungwon was chattier than usual, feeding off of Wonho’s excited energy. He even told him about Jooheon and Hyunwoo, but not about the teasing of course. Speaking of which, he’ll probably have to deal with that when he gets back and he mentally rolls his eyes.

Despite being up for hours, Hyungwon sees the clock read 3:00am in big bold red letters and smiles softly.

“Thanks for staying up this late to talk with me. I’ll actually fade when the sun rises so I do have to go back to the moon but you also have to sleep.” He mentions but it draws a pout from Wonho.

“But I love talking to you! I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.” He claims, flailing his arms about like a chicken. Hyungwon chuckles and shakes his head.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I can only appear during moon rise. Til then, have a good night Wonho.” He smiles softly before closing his eyes and slowly disappearing into small silver sparkles before fading into the night. Wonho wanted to call Kihyun right away but he could only imagine the earful he would get for disrupting his beauty rest. So instead, he laid back in his bed before giving a big goofy smile at the moon.

“Hey look who’s back looking like the bright side of the moon? How’d it go?” Jooheon asked as soon as he reassembled into his spirit form.

“You’re really going to ask me that like you hadn’t watched the entire thing?” Hyungwon questioned skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Jooheon chuckled nervously.

“Of course I didn’t watch everything. I thought you might want some privacy you know?” He shoots the tall man a playful wink, cautious enough to dodge the scroll Hyungwon throws his way. 

“But seriously, how was it?” He asks lightly. Hyungwon tries to fight off his feelings, but Wonho’s face flashes in his mind and all he can do is smile.

“It was great. One of the best nights of my life.” He says quietly. Jooheon, not so quietly, squeals and hugs Hyungwon.

“This is great! I’m so excited for you! Now you’ll have some sweetness in your life and stop being so bitter.” He shares casually, but his words cause Hyungwon to push him off.

“I won’t let any person or spirit change me. I’m Hyungwon of the Mo-” He goes to finish but Hyunwoo walks in.

“Yeah yeah, we’ve heard it all before. I’m happy for you dude. By the way, if you’re going to visit him tomorrow night you should be fully solid by then.” The broad man shares before kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. 

“Thanks Hyunwoo. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go be bitter somewhere else.” He sasses Jooheon before exiting the room with a pep in his step. No soon he left, all Jooheon and Hyunwoo could do was smile at each other knowing what would be coming soon. 

For the next few nights, Hyungwon visited Wonho like clockwork. Just like Hyunwoo said, he was able to sit on Wonho’s bed the following night. Luckily, they didn’t have any more incidents of clothes on the floor to slip on. But there was something slipping and that would be Hyungwon’s heart. Still he was nervous, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Sure he had known Wonho had been obsessed with him forever but that didn’t mean he loved him too. It’s not like the lingering looks or fleeting touches or long hugs goodbye (once Hyungwon was solid) meant anything right?

“So I meant to tell you, after the eclipse tomorrow I won’t be able to visit you until the next one.” He speaks softly, trying to soften the blow. But instead it raises alarm in Wonho, who’s eyebrows go so high they nearly fall off his face.

“But that’s so long from now and I finally got to meet you and know you. You can’t leave. Surely, there’s some way you can stay right?” The muscular male asked, his hand softly landing on Hyunwon’s. There goes that touching again, Hyungwon swallows nervously. 

“Not that I know of. I’ve looked through the ancient stories and haven’t found a thing. I’m sorry.” He replies honestly, closing his eyes as he lets out a sigh, “But know I’ll always be able to see you when you look up to the moon.” Hyungwon lets out a dry chuckle hoping he can blow over this awkward moment. But he can’t and it bothers him. Even more troublesome, he feels the tension mounting up in the room.

“Okay I guess. It just won’t be the same you know? I didn’t want to say goodbye . . .” Wonho’s voice trails off, eyes flicking away from Hyungwon’s.

“Not goodbye just see you later. We still have tomorrow.” He added before standing up from the bed. It was that time again. 

“Have a good night.” Before he can start to disintegrate, he feels Wonho hug him from behind. Wow was he strong. And wasn’t he wearing a shirt two seconds ago? Where was that?

“You too.” Wonho whispered softly before letting go and turning to get in his bed. Hyungwon kept his eyes closed as he started to fade away not noticing a very noticeable sun tattoo on Wonho’s back.

Hyungwon felt the heaviness in his heart. Even Jooheon couldn’t say anything to cheer him up despite making fun of himself and even Hyunwoo to try to amuse him. All Hyungwon could think about was after tomorrow, not being able to contact Wonho for years, seven years to be exact. Who’s to say he would even remember him by then? Feeling down and dejected, he started to leave the room but Jooheon put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey man, it’s going to be alright. Time goes faster every year.” He says giving him a side hug before watching a semi-spiritless Hyungwon leave the room. 

Finally the day had come of the eclipse, all the moon spirits watched from above as the humans took part in watching the event. They were thankful in this day and age, there were safer ways for humans to watch the eclipse without burning their eyes out. Hyungwon started pacing nervously in the room. He wanted to see Wonho since it’d be the last time in a while, but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to part with him again. Just when he was about to chicken out, Jooheon walked in with a smile on his face.

“Hey you haven’t left yet? You have to go. He’s waiting for you, you know. Go on and be happy. You deserve this moment.” He said softly. Hyungwon nodded, feeling nervous but with the newly acquired encouragement from Jooheon he faded away back into Wonho’s backyard where he was watching the eclipse. Luckily, Wonho is so used to Hyungwon appearing out of thin air that he doesn’t even flinch.

“Well look who it is. You made it.” Wonho smiles kindly, kindly passing over his pair of eclipse glasses to Hyungwon who takes them.

“Yep. Your favorite moon spirit here and in the flesh. Wow so that’s what it looks like from down here.” He whistles lowly, taking in the sight unaware that Wonho is also taking in a sight, but one that’s a bit more long bodied. 

“Mhmm. Now you see why we’re obsessed with it.” Wonho chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, exposing more of his muscular biceps. They spent time passing the glasses back and forth, sitting in silence and trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Hyungwon didn’t know what to do with himself as he felt his palms get sweaty. Time ticked away loudly in their minds as both guys were a bit shy, but someone had to bit the bullet. It happened to be Wonho.

“I’m really going to miss you.” He started playing with his fingers. Hyungwon sighed, “Me too.” The pink haired male wanted to say more, he really did but he couldn’t come up with the words. He really couldn’t after he looked at Wonho and saw the sadness in his brown sugar eyes. Soon he found himself leaning in before his lips gently touched Wonho’s only to be passionately reciprocated. Never had Hyungwon felt his heart sing and break at the same time.

As soon as they parted Jooheon had appeared in front of them with a happy grin on his face.

“Hi lovebirds!” He greeted, showing off his crater deep dimples. He gave the shocked Hyungwon a sassy look, “Took you long enough. I have been waiting for a week for you to finally admit your feelings. But enough teasing I have good news!” Wonho looked perplexed despite the tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

“And what might that be Jooheon?” Hyungwon asked dryly.

“Remember that legend that said some moon spirits are fated to sun spirits? Guess who’s the lucky moon spirit?” He said teasingly. Now it was Hyungwon’s turn to be shocked.

“What? Since when was Wonho a sun spirit?” Hyungwon turned to Wonho who smiled.

“Well I do have this sun tattoo on my back. I guess it was passed down from generations.” Wonho explained, happy the at the time “fairy tales” his grandfather told him were real. 

“But wait there’s more! You are now relinquished from your watch duty and can now live the rest of your life on Earth with your sun spirit Wonho.” Jooheon decreed, getting excited for them.

“Really? That sounds amazing.” Hyungwon said as Wonho grabbed his hand happily. Jooheon giggled, noting how cute the couple was.

“Don’t worry, Hyunwoo and I will come visit every now and again. But you’ve been on watch forever, time to enjoy your life.” Jooheon gave him a tight hug before turning to Wonho, “Take care of him. He may look strong but he’s just a big baby.” Hyungwon scoffed and rolled his eyes while Wonho laughed.

“I swear Jooheon.” Hyungwon started, ready to chop the shorter males neck.

“Nope, not enough time for that. Enjoy your new life, chat soon!” Jooheon faded away and Hyungwon turned to Wonho, who smiled.

“Welcome home Moon Spirit.”

“Thank you Sun Spirit. It feels good to be home permanently.” And with that the two continued inside the house, ready to start a life where there wasn’t a sky and space between them.


End file.
